


words get in the way

by servicetopthor



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Marking, Pre-Thor (2011), Sibling Incest, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 20:55:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20180578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/servicetopthor/pseuds/servicetopthor
Summary: Family members registered mating pheromones as foul scents, even ones on the opposite end of the spectrum as Thor and Loki were.Except Loki has been tormented for months by how alluring Thor smells, which didn't make any sense.And now Thor has stumbled upon him during his first heat.





	words get in the way

**Author's Note:**

> For the square "marking" on my season of kink card and "pheromones" on my 15kinks table.

Thor was in high spirits as he marched down the palace halls. He had met with his father to talk about his royal training, both physical and mental. The Allfather seemed pleased with his progress. He allowed Thor to have some time off for the upcoming hunting season in Valhalla, which his friends would surely be thrilled by, and not once did he mention anything about Thor settling down with an Omega. A small miracle, as the topic had often found its way into their talks since Thor came of age.

Nothing could wipe the smile from Thor’s face. Or so he thought, until he passed by the door to his brother’s chambers. He was nearing his own when—

_ CRASH! _

Thor straightened at the sound, his brows furrowing when he realized it had come from Loki’s chambers. It was loud enough to cause concern. A spell gone wrong, probably. It was best to make sure Loki was alright. Thor hurriedly approached the door, swinging it open without any sort of greeting.

Immediately, Thor was hit with a wave of pheromones. He recognized Loki’s scent. It was subtle and distinct from most how occupied the palace. It could easily go unnoticed, but Thor had spent enough time with his brother to need only the smallest hint of it.

Now was not such an occasion, as it hung thick in the air. Thor took a hesitant step into Loki’s chambers.

Another scent swirled in the air. One Thor knew well too, as a heavily sought after Alpha. There was an Omega in heat.

If Thor was in his right mind, he’d chuckle and turn around. Loki was experiencing his first heat and would certainly hate it if Thor bothered him during it. But Thor was not in his right mind…

Because Loki smelled wonderful.

Family members registered mating pheromones as foul scents, even ones on the opposite end of the spectrum as Thor and Loki were. 

Thor’s confusion and arousal led him further into Loki’s chambers. He had imagined a scenario like this in his head many times, but it led to laughter and helping Loki get to Frigga’s healing chambers. He never dared to consider that his brother’s heat would affect him in such a way. Because it shouldn’t, it simply shouldn’t.

He found Loki on the floor next to his bed, groaning and writhing miserably. Thor’s brotherly instincts combined with his Alpha nature, urging him to help  _ now. _

Loki met Thor’s eyes — Thor lost his breath at how dark they were, how needy, how  _ desperate _ — and he scrambled backwards. “T-Thor? Y-you shouldn’t be here.”

* * *

It was at Thor’s grandest birthday celebration, the one that marked his shift into adulthood, that Loki made the terrifying discovery.

At first, he thought it was the handsome Einherjar warrior he had been entertaining himself with. It was only natural that the man would start producing such a scent, with Loki in his lap, whispering suggestive things. 

Of course, Loki himself was not an adult but he was soon approaching it. He knew he was all the Asgardian Alphas were chattering about, each wondering if they would be the lucky one to bond with the Omega Prince. Loki knew his future partner would be carefully selected by his parents. Royal Omegas were rare, so Loki would be essential in potential treaty-making. Loki wasn’t the most keen on being a pawn, but his mother had assured he would get a say in the matter.

It was a safe assumption that the Einherjar was enamoured with Loki to the point of producing heavenly pheromones. But when the Einherjar retired for the evening and left the dining hall, Loki realized the scent persisted. He looked around at all the nearest Alphas, but they were all in polite conversation. All except one.

But that made so much less sense than the Einherjar.

Because it was  _ Thor. _

Thor, who had a beautiful maiden at his side.

Thor, who was Loki’s  _ brother. _

Loki watched as his brother and the maiden kissed. Thor had his hands in her hair, and he roughly tugged her closer to deepen the kiss. Loki cautiously approached them, wondering if it could really be Thor he was smelling.

It was. With each step, Loki could feel the air growing thicker with Thor’s scent.

Loki should be sick to his stomach due to the disgusting stench of it, instead he was sick because of how alluring his brother smelled.

_ His brother. _

Loki could have to consult many, many books. Maybe this was one-off. Maybe there was a simple explanation. Maybe—

A week later, Loki walked past Thor’s chambers and smelled it again. 

He nearly dropped to his knees because of it. 

Two hypotheses formed in Loki’s mind. One, Thor and Loki were not related. They had been raised as brothers, but perhaps Odin and Frigga had secrets. Of the two of them, it made more sense that Loki was adopted. It made quite a lot of sense, actually. Loki didn’t look anything like Thor and he was an Omega. There had never been an Omega prince in Asgard before him.

Two, Loki was fucked up. That was less pleasant to think about. A glitch in his code, if you will. He had never seen heard of such a happening. There was no mention of it in all of the dusty books and scrolls of the royal library. Loki was  _ solely  _ fucked up.

It was the second hypothesis that led him to make no mention of his strange attraction to Thor to anyone. Not Frigga, not Odin, and most certainly not Thor. If he was some sort of a…  _ freak _ , he would have to keep to himself. 

When Loki awoke drenched in sweat and his bedsheets soaked underneath his thighs, he knew his first heat had hit. Frigga had warned him it would be any day now, with his own birthday approaching a few months after Thor’s. She had given him strict directions to go straight to her when he first felt any sign of his heat. The whole palace had received a similar, stern announcement. If anyone dared to take advantage of the Omega Prince, they’d be thrown into the dungeons to rot in Hel.

Loki’s first thoughts were not of his mother, instead they were full of Thor. Strong, golden,  _ Alpha _ Thor. His body craved an Alpha and his brain knew Thor had to be nearby. He hurried out of bed, ready to track down Thor. He stopped himself, leaning against his bed as he fully processed the situation. 

He  _ could not _ go to Thor. That would bring disaster. 

He  _ wanted to _ , Gods, did he want to. But he had to control himself long enough to get to his mother. She could help him suppress his overwhelming need.

And overwhelming it was, because he tried to take another step forward only to fall onto the floor. His instincts told him to _wait, wait, wait._ _An Alpha would find him, take him care of him. Thor. Thor would—_

Loki groaned, trying to drown out the thoughts in his head. His body starting to shake. Hopefully a servant would come find him soon, as it was apparent he was in no state to walk to Frigga’s chambers. His body simply refused to stand.

He did not register the door openings, nor the sounds of footsteps. It was as if he appeared suddenly, like a ghost. Loki crawled backwards immediately, despite the pleas in his head to do the opposite.

Because Thor stood in Loki’s chambers, looking down at Loki with a frighteningly stern expression.

“T-Thor? Y-you shouldn’t be here,” Loki managed to croak.

Thor took a step forward, the sound like thunder in Loki’s ears, and his jaw went slack. His eyes were searching for an answer, as if Loki should be able to read his mind. Under normal circumstances, he could. It didn’t take much to read Thor. He wasn’t an open book, but Loki only needed the slightest peek at the pages. In his current state, he could not manage such a peek.

_ “Loki,” _ Thor stated. His voice was so low and so sudden, like the storm he commanded. Loki shivered at it. “You smell…”

A whole ten seconds passed before it all clicked into place. Thor had no hint of disgust on his face, didn’t cover his nose at what should be a repulsive stench. No, in fact, he was taking deep, slow breaths through his nostrils.

_ Oh. _

“I’m adopted,” Loki admitted hurriedly, now scrambling towards Thor. “Or you are. But I think it’s me.”

Thor’s brows drew together. He knelt to the floor. “What? Brother—”

Loki cut him off by grabbing the front of his tunic and pulling him closer. “It’s the only explanation. I suppose we could have been cursed, but Mother would have solved that. So it’s the only explanation for—” He stopped his babbling, unable to resist the want — bordering need — to press his face into Thor’s neck. He inhaled deeply, his body shaking against the hard mass that was his brother.

“You are my  _ brother, _ Loki,” Thor said decisively into Loki’s ear. He added, softly, “And I will take care of you.”

Loki fucking whimpered, already a wreck a mere few minutes into his first heat. His fists gripped onto Thor and he was unsure if even the God of Thunder could wrestle him away. The thought of not touching Thor was a grave, miserable one that soon went away when Thor did manage to unclasp Loki’s hands from his tunic. Loki only allowed it because Thor held both of Loki’s hands with his own, tender but firm.

His blue eyes were blown wide as he stared intently at Loki. There was a slight tremble in his hands. Loki wondered how hard he was fighting himself, how hard it was not to fill the needy Omega in front of him, even if it was his brother.

“So tell me, brother,” Thor began. “Do you need me to take you to Mother?”

Loki shook his head. “No, no, Thor, no! I need you,  _ right now. _ You said you’d take care of me, please, brother. It’s unbearable to have you so close but not inside me.”

Thor was disturbed and aroused at Loki’s words, parts of his body moving closer while others backed away. “I… Brother, you are not meant to mate unbonded.”

“Then bond me,” Loki replied immediately, frantically. “Mark me, please.”

“Father will kill me,” Thor whispered to himself.

“Or Mother, should he fail,” Loki said, just lucid enough for a quip.

It seemed to assure Thor that Loki wasn’t completely out of his mind, because Loki suddenly found himself pinned to the floor. Thor let go of Loki’s hands to spread Loki legs. He leaned over Loki, bringing their mouths close but resisting pressing closer.

Loki stared up at him with wide eyes. Thor’s skimmed the wet spot on his trousers. Loki whined in response, hips twitching up into the touch. 

“So desperate for me. It’s a good look on you, brother,” Thor said, his lips brushing Loki’s as he spoke.

Loki surged up to kiss him, eliciting a rumble on Thor’s chest that he wanted to hear again and again. The scratch of Thor’s beard on his skin would cause a comment in a normal, sane Loki, but in-heat Loki  _ adored _ the sting of it.

Gods, was he going to be like this every time?

Thor ripped open Loki’s tunic, causing another breathy whine from Loki. Thor moaned in response, mouthing his way down Loki’s neck and chest. He found purchase on Loki’s right nipples, lavishing it with his tongue and lips. Loki pressed up into Thor again and—

Oh.

Loki froze at the feeling of Thor’s bulge against his thigh. It was massive, his brain stopped working trying to picture it. Norns, he needed it  _ right now _ . Why was Thor wasting any time? Loki was soaking and he needed Thor’s cock in him since about five minutes ago.

_ “Thor—” _

* * *

Thor went to work removing Loki’s trousers. He was finally feeling impatience crash over him. He was impressed that he didn’t do the same upon first seeing — and smelling — Loki. 

He sat back a moment, as he unbuckled his own trousers, letting himself enjoy the view in front of him.

All of Loki’s flushed skin was on display as he laid out on the floor. He had his legs instinctual spread, allowing Thor to see how slick he was for his brother’s cock.

Thor couldn’t be bothered to remove his clothing. He pulled out his cock and positioned himself over Loki.

Loki seemed beyond words, as he just nodded enthusiastically, his eyes glassy as he gazed up at Thor.

Thor had helped countless Omegas through untimely heats. It was always a thrill, but they all paled in comparison to Loki. His cock twitched in his hand at the thought of just how much Loki needed him. His baby brother, desperate for Thor to take care of him. Little Loki, usually so eloquent in speech reduced to mere whimpers and nods and his brother’s name.

Thor shoved his face into Loki’s neck, inhaling the intoxicating scent that he was unable to escape. He let his teeth skim his brother’s fair skin, feeling Loki’s rapid pulse.

“Do it,” Loki encouraged, finally managing a few words.

Thor knew their father would be outraged by their behavior, mostly Thor’s, and even more so if Thor marked him, claiming Loki as his Omega. It wasn’t the first time an Omega had asked him to, of course, but it was the first time he was seriously considering it. He could have Loki at his side forever. His brother would never be married off to an unworthy Alpha. Loki deserved the best, Loki deserved the future King of Asgard.

Thor’s hips jerked forward, sliding against Loki’s wet hole. Loki tugged at Thor’s hair, more nonsensical, wanton groans escaping his gaping mouth.

His head was beginning to spin at his brother’s scent, so Thor lined up his cock and breached Loki’s entrance. “Fuck,” rumbled out from his chest and into Loki’s neck. He slid in with surprising ease, aided by the immense slick. The feeling of Loki’s clenching around his cock was unmatched. Loki reaction to being split open by Thor’s cock was dramatic and loud and everything Thor wanted. His reserves were waning, he wanted to calm Loki. The thought of any other Alphas’ cock fucking into Loki sent him into a fury that even his hardest fought battles couldn’t.

Thor gripped Loki’s bared neck, pushing Loki into the floor as he began to rut frantically. There was a bed next to them, but they couldn’t be bothered to move from the floor. The whole situation was not meant for such highly regarded princes, but neither had any complaints. Not even Loki, who Thor often teased for his slightly pretentious leanings, could mind that his clothes were torn and that he was being fucked into a floor. He enjoyed it, actually, encouraging Thor’s with hard grasps and pulls on skin and hair.

Loki came first, shaking violently enough that would have caused Thor concern in any other state of mind. Thor continued to chase his own distant climax, watching Loki’s eyes focus on him after his immense pleasure faded.

“Mark me,” Loki urged when Thor felt his knot beginning to form.

“I can’t,” Thor gasped, shuddering when Loki clenched around him.

“Yes, you can,” Loki said, able to make full thoughts in the moments after his first release. “You know you can. You’re the Crown Prince, if you want something, you  _ take it.” _

“And does my baby brother want to be taken?” Thor asked, his voice gruff and mangled.

“Undeniably s-so,” Loki replied, his voice hitching as he began to stretch around Thor’s knot. “Bond with me, Thor. You cannot let Odin hand me off to some Alpha brute.”

Thor felt lightning in his veins when Loki voiced his mightiest fear. It was true, Thor could not let that happen. But he could not mark Loki, the Allfather…

“And am I not a brute, brother?” Thor tightened his fingers under Loki’s throat, hiding the pale skin from his sight that tempted him to bite it.

“Mmm, of course,” Loki said. Thor could feel his voice vibrate against his hand. “So mark me, brute.”

Thor’s fingers left Loki’s neck.

He bit into Loki’s flesh as he began to spill inside his brother. Loki cried out, climaxing for the second time at the dual sensations. It was easily the most satisfying victory Thor had ever won. He would have his brother forever, forging so as his orgasm hit and Loki followed. There was the beautiful metallic taste on Thor’s tongue, one he never wanted to leave. It was proof of it all, that Loki was truly his.

They choked out each other’s names as the calm began to fall onto them. Thor’s hips settled against Loki’s thighs, locked in place by his knot. Loki heaved underneath him, still twitching and clenching around Thor, but he met Thor’s gaze with clear eyes.

From past experiences, Thor knew they had about five minutes before Loki’s heat took over again. Thor’s knot would subside in two.

Thor leaned down to press an innocent kiss to Loki’s mouth. He kept his lips against Loki’s as he asked, “Are you alright?”

“More than alright,” Loki sighed with a dazed smile. “I suppose we’ll be here all day.”

“Aye,” Thor agreed. “If Mother does not break us apart first.”

“I’d like to see her try,” Loki replied, hand tightening in Thor’s hair.

“You truly think you’re adopted?” Thor asked, finally able to hold a more serious conversation.

“I’ve long suspected it. You’ve always smelled… intoxicating,” Loki admitted with a hint of reluctance. “Since coming of age, of course.”

Thor imagined it, his little Loki tormented by the scent of his older brother. It was already a worrisome age for an Omega and such a development would have certainly added to the confusion. “And yet you said nothing.”

Loki’s face was reddening, whether it was due to embarrassment or the next wave of his heat, Thor could not tell. “It all worked out in the end, didn’t it?”

Thor grinned, finally able to slide his cock out of his brother. “It did.”

He repositioned himself in between Loki’s legs. Loki groaned as he began to lick at the mixture of come and slick spilling out of him.

* * *

Loki was in high spirits when he and Thor exited his room, his first heat finally over. Not even the disapproving looks from their parents could damper them.

He lifted his hand to the mark on his neck. 

For the first time in many months, he was free of worry and fully content.

How could he not be? Thor was  _ his. _


End file.
